Midnight Token
by Kaitiy-4-Eternitiy-O.o
Summary: Kagome returns to her birth place in Forks, Washington and sees a familier face Inuyasha, and he has changed alot! But when he takes her to her favorite bands concert, she meets a friendly familiar and handsome face. SesshxKag Review plz!
1. Ch1 the Reunion

_**Chapter one. Reunion**_

_**flashback**_

**"Kagome! hurry up your going to miss your flight!" Kagome heard her mom say in an irritaited voice"Coming mom!" Kagome called. She was in her room finishing her packing, she was goin to a place called Forks, in Washinton where it's cold, rainy, and hardly ever nice and sunny! But she is taking a misltoe plant with her to remind her of home."Kagome! hurry if you don't wanna miss your flight then we have to leave now!" Kagome's mother shouted once more" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING!!!" they got into the car and headed to the airport. She originally was born in OKC but the house she lived in since she was a baby was in tecumseh, it was a little brick house that was nice and cozy, the kitchen had a retroe daisy look going on with it because the tiles on the floor were black and white checkered, there were daisies all over the kitchen, her room she hated though because it was a peptobismall(sp?) pink!( i know right? this is actualy wat my room used to look like haha!) their mom's room was a pale purple color with one wall a bright blue almost the color of the clear blue sky. she loved that house but her mom, and moms new boyfriend Patrick Shykly were goin touring around the world because Patrick was a minature league baseball player. But Kagome didn't enjoy baseball to much so she is going to live with her real dad, Matt Cozell. she was on the plane when she noticed it getting darker outside and it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon! But then what turned her attention after that was the strange couple sitting on the row next to her, one was looking like he was in pain, the other one was just happy to be with him but when she saw me starring her face went blank and the man who looked like he was in pain looked at her in worry but then she snapped out of it and smiled at him at her lips started moving so fast i couldn't even tell when she said "and" or somethin! but to quickly was the flight over and the couple were the first people off the plane. i rode in a taxi to the nearest gas station and had Matt come and pick me up and when he did we said absolutely nothing. My room was the exact same as when I last left here."um..you can stay out of school today but you go tomaro..your first day at Forks High School I mean" Matt said in an awkward tone"okay dad thanks I gatta unpack my stuff so...ya..." I said trying to get him to leave"okay okay but I want you down in the living room in about two or three hours" he comanded"okay dad!" I yelled down the stairs, shut my door, and started unpacking.**

_**present time?two hours after the flashback**_

**Kagome came downstairs like her father ordered and there stood some one she sort of recognized but this face was.. to matured to be him.. AND WALKING AROUND IN THIS WEATHER WITH ONLY PANTS AND CRAPPY SHOES ON!!!SERIOUSLY INUYASHA!!! But then she realized that he had a helmet in his hands and two sets of keys? "OMYGOD?!" Inuyasha yelled with his now extremely deep vioce"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked" OMYGOD! it is you Kags!!" Inuyasha screamed and he ran after Kagome and attacked with a HUGE bear hug then felt him gettin shivery..was he getting cold?" Inuyasha.. your shaking.. are you cold?" then he started laughing and he pulled back to wear she wasnt even arms length away from him and she saw a wet spot on his cheeck"omygod Inuyasha your crying? I didnt know you missed me that much!" and then Kagome stared crying and laughing with him. They used to be best friends and little Kagome used to have a crush on little Inuyasha, because he would always protect her and take her on adventures. Now the two big babies were taking a nap on the couch. Inuyasha was so big now, his face had no sign of childness in him and his stomach had so much to show now... he had an six pack now... inclusing the abbs! He was so grown up now..thats what Kagome was thinking anyway Inuyasha on the other hand was thinkin this..... wow.. she has gotten so pretty now..I guess its true...I still do love her more than anything in this world.... she has formed a lot to! she actualy has cushion on her chest and she is nice and curvy!** *_yawns_* **they both have the same dream**

_**the dream**_

**" wee!!! higher Inuyasha higher!!" Kagome yelled while being pushed on the playground swings" okay Kagome! here we go! now pretend like your flying! close your eyes till your get to the top then open them!" Inuyasha yelled " okay" Kagome had her eyes closed and when she opened them it was like she was flying but she kept them open... so it felt like she was falling... and then she did fall out of the swing but she landed on Inuyasha" ouch! Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked her friend who was barely awake" ..yeah Kagome...see..I told you I..wouldn't***_coughs out blood_*** let anything happen to you..hehe" then jacob passed out, Kagome was crying so hard she could barely see his beautiful face. She pecked his lips...their first kiss( ofcourse Kagome remembered this not Inuyasha but he still knew it happened) she yelled for help and someone came and saw her balling over her almost dead friends body"please help me sir! he might die! I love him! he is my best friend!" then the man came over and took the almost dead Inuyasha.... as Inuyasha opened his for a short moment to take one last glimpse of the beautiful crying girl he said" don't worry....I'll be okay..I promise......" then his eyes closed again..only this time for over 3 years.....**

_**end of dream**_

**When they both woke up Kagome's head was laying on Inuyashas chest and his arm was rapped around her they looked at each other completely embaressed, both faces bright red." Kagome.." Inuyasha began "ya Inuyasha?" Kagome replied" Why did you leave?"Inuyasha asked in a serious tone"Inuyasha I couldn't help but think it was all my fault that that happened to you! And I still do believe that it is my fault but Inuyasha I didn't want to sit by your hospital bed waiting and hoping you would wake up...I thought you were dead! I cried myself to sleep every night after that and I still do sometimes!" Kagome had been crying the whole time letting her feelings about wat happened to him out while he held her and let her cry on his chest." Kagome I'm so sorry.....I never knew I hurt you that bad!....I loved you so much I just didn't want you to get hurt and in the end i wound up hurting you more than I ever thought I could hurt anyone....I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha began to cry as well...but in a manly way with no noise but the tears." Inuyasha I don't know what to do anymore!" Kagome said and let the tears keep flowing. but about thirty minutes later they realized they had been alone the whole time...like the whole house was empty besides them." maybe my dad and charlie went off to the game or somethin..." Kagome said." yeah..maybe..but don't you think its weird that they left us alone....in the house.." they looked at each other and blushed again" oh, dammit! I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to completely soak your shoulder! and you didn't even have a shirt on!" but then when Kagome looked down she actualy noticed that he had real muscles instead of just a plain flat she realized she was stoking his stomach and chest with her fingertips but when she looked up she noticed him staring at her blushing"oh..sorry..huh..you actualy have muscles now...huh..who would have thou..mmhhmm" she had been cut off by Inuyasha kissing her lightly on the lips. When Inuyasha tried to pull back Kagome kissed him again but after they heard a truck pull up they hurried and turned the TV and scooted a little bit apart and pretended to be interested in the random movie. Charlie and Matt walked in and Inuyasha said" Hey dad!, Hey Matt...." Kagome looked at the two single parents"where did you guys go?" she asked" oh! we jus went to the game and stopped by the bar for a few drinks..what did you guys do while we were gone?"Matt asked Inuyasha and he replied" nothin' much jus' talked a little after we woke up...." he gave her a quick glance. Matt turned to Charlie" why don't you guys stay the night? it's realy late and I don't want you guys driven all the way to La Push in the dark" Matt said turning his head toward Charlie and lipping something to him " sure why not Inuyasha you can sleep on Kagome's floor I'm ganna use the couch" Charlie said."okay dad" Inuyasha replied. Kagome got up and walked over to the stairs and said in a tiney voice that they could barely hear" goodnight..I've got school tomaro...so..Inuyasha when you are ready for bed there will be a pallet out for you..." Kagome took one last look at them and finished the stairs then went into her room and shut the door so quietly"what was that about?" Charlie and Matt asked Inuyasha at the same time. Jacob blushed" nothing...I'd better go to bed to I'm ganna have to get up early to make it to school on time..night" Inuyasha said walking up the stairs" Son..you aren't going to La Push schools anymore...your going to Forks with Kags..we need you to watch over her for us...the only reason why we moved you from there is because you didn't want to deal with her friends... so go on ahead and get some rest but you won't have to get up that early" Charlie said to Inuyasha"okay dad...goodnight" Inuyasha replied with a realy small voice."Kagome can I come in?" Inuyasha asked Kagome through the door after he knocked."um..yeah you can now.." Kagome said. Inuyasha opened the door to see there was no pallet on the floor" wait..I thaught I was sleepin on the floor?"Inuyasha questioned."well yeah but it gets cold and stuff....so I thought we could both use my bed if you wanted.." Kagome said hessently"okay.." he said as they both layed down in the tiney bed not meant for two." goodnight Inuyasha""goodnight Kags" they said to each other and fell into a deep sleep.**

**When they woke up the next day the sun had just barely came out." Goodmorning beautiful hehe" Inuyasha told Kagome as she looked at the beautiful,handsome boy no man..yes he was a man now" goodmorning Inuyasha...did you sleep well?"Kagome asked blushing at the wonderful,dreamy man infront of her"well i slept pretty good actually haha...when i wasnt sleeping i was watching you..." he looked at her so kindly and he started stroking her hair she closed her eyes in comfort and finaly looked back up at him. Got up, and sat on his legs, then said" we need to get up!hehe...come on get up!" she said as he faught back he grabbed her arms and rolled over on looked at each other for a moment as his head started moving closer to hers,but then-right before their lips met-Matt knocked on the door"hey kids come on time to get up and ready for school!"Inuyasha hurried and rolled back over on his side of the bed"yes sir!" they both said at the same time as they were getting out of the looked at each other and blushed" i..i'll go change in the bathroom"Kagome said akwardly and tripped over some of the cover,but before she could be close to the floor Jacob caught her."thanks Iny hehe..i guess i'm still a clutz huh?"Kagome noted. Inuyasha just stood there looking at her in the most sincere way,but Kagome just turned away and headed towards the was dressed and ready about ten minutes before she and Charlie left for work before they were down in the living room so Kagome cooked Inuyasha and herself breakfast and after that they went to school on Inuyashas newest motorcycle-oh lucky Kagome-even though it was a nice day for forks it was pretty cold for they got to their old yet new school, they recognized some of Kagome's old friends, but they didnt bother to talk to them. They went straight to the office to get their schedules and headed to found her after every class and walked her to her next one.**

**It was time for lunch and they found a table to sit at. They noticed some one coming up to them"hey..um your Kagome right?" this girl asked"um..yes...."Kagome was interupted by"OMYGAWD!!!!IT IS YOU!!!" the girl screamed in the cafateria the girl attacked Kagome and Inuyasha started to get kinda mad.."Kagome!!!REMEMBER ME? I'M NIKKI!!"the girl apparently called nikki said still screaming." OHMYGAWD!!!NIKKI? I REMEMBER YOU!"Kagome kinda yelled not trying to attract anymore attention they had already gained"ohmygod! i've missed you so much Kags!oh! and is that you Inuyasha?"nikki kinda acted..mean towards Inuyasha...like she always has"hellow nikki." Inuyasha grunted"nikki....why are you always so mean to Inuyasha???? huh? is it because your jelous of him or something? you have always treated him like crap and i'm sick of it!" Kagome told nikki as Inuyasha looked just as suprised as nikki was" well....he's the reason you left isnt he? and plus you two have always been budy,budy!"nikki stated"well ya thats because we have known each other since we were born and....ya i did leave because of him...because i felt sorry that I was the reason he got put in the hospital for three years! okay? i left because i didnt want to have to watch him slowly die! i was a little girl nikki! if you were me you would have done the same thing! especialy if you loved him like i did!" Kagome said almost crying now but somehow holding the tears back. Nikki then felt bad and said sorry to both of them."Inuyasha lets go out to the court yard where the rest of the school is..i'm not so hungry anymore" Kagome turned towards the handsome man that was in shock of the whole thing" um...okay...."Inuyasha said kinda they walked through the court yard Inuyasha kept starring at made her feel kind of..akward"Inuyasha could you please stop staring t me? please? it feels kind of akward"Kagome asked Inuyasha. He nodded his head yes and looked at all of the happy couples making each other happy at whatever costs **_now why cant i ever make Kagome happy like them? its not fair that other couples havent had the troubles and difficulties that we have!i just want to make Kagome happy..just atleast once..just to make her smile would make me so happy! huh...i prably cant do that with our relationship...i dont Keven know if we are going out..or just real close friends that have kissed a couple of times?_**"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked "huh? yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked very dully..it scared her" whats wrong? the way you are just staring into nothing...and the way you answered me..its scaring me...are you okay?"Kagome asked worriedly"oh..ya Kags hehe i'm fine i was just thinking about back in the cafiteria us all....i'm fine i promise!"he gave her a big goofy,crooked smile..the one she loved the most it made her smile and laugh,and soon they were both bell raing so lunch was over and next was science...oh goody but hey! atleast Inuyasha was in it with last class was gym for Kagome and english for Inuyasha so he carried her gym bag for her and walked her to the basketball court outside the doors he gave her back to her and said"see ya' after class Kags!wait for me if yur changed before i get here!" he called out and she shook her head and walked to the locker rooms to change. She loved sports so much but today was actualy basketball..not Kagome's best a matter of fact Kagome hated basketball! And ofcourse she had to play,but lucky for her she was tripped and got a bloody knee so she had to go to the the way there she saw Inuyasha getting yelled at by a teacher"Do you think this is playtime Inuyasha?you cant just hit people like that! its not right!and what did he do to you Inuyasha?"the teacher stated"you wouldnt know because you were to busy talking to your online friend! he insulted me and Kagome!he had no right***_blushes_***!"Inuyasha said then turned to notice Kagome limping towards the office,she thought it wasnt anny of her instinctivly starte walking over to her"Inuyasha where are you going?"the teacher questioned"to..help Kagome"he said almost as if it was just as she tripped he caught her, picked her up and started carrying her to the office."ja...Inuyasha what are you doing?"Kagome asked in shock"well i'm helping you kagome, you seemed like you could use it haha"he said like it was obvious,and required of they got to the office nobody was Inuyasha just took her nto the nurses room and cleaned her up himself."Kagome, why dont we just ditch the rest of class? i mean its last hour anyway,so why not?"Inuyasha asked in an almost pleading voice"okay. its almost the end anyway huh.."Kagome said. So they left with their stuff on Inuyashas they got home school should have been let out and ofcourse the parents still wouldnt be home until dinner,so the two jus went to Kagome's room and finished their homework. In the middle of it Inuyasha questioned Kagome"what are we Kags?" Kagome answered"well what do you mean Iny?" "well you know like are we in a dating relatonship or,just friends that have kissed a couple of times?"Inuyasha asked in a completely serious tone"well...it depends on wat you want us to be Inuyasha"Kagome said turning to him completely in depth of the conversation."well Kagome"Inuyasha started still looking into her deep bright green eyes"i love you more than anything on this world! and...to tell you the truth i want to be your man,boyfiend what ever yo....."he was inturupted by the touch of her fingers on his face and then the pressure of her lips on his. They stayed tha way for a while,until his hand started to stroke her am pulling her closer to him while their homework got sKagstered he moved her closer to himself he pulled her up to his chest and she was jus sitting there,enjoying every moment he touched gradualy moved to her back as he stroked it with the pleasurement of a moan that had accidently escaped her mouth."hehe....."he managed to get out inbetween breaths. they manged to get all the paper off the bed without completely stopping the finaly managed to lay down on the bed abd cuddled a little then started kissing again. but soon they got tired."Inuyasha?"Kagome asked"huh?"he replied sleepily"why do you love me?"Kagome asked trying to look him in the eyes"well kagom i've known you since you were in diapers!i think you have a great personality and your just simply everything i wished for in a woman...is that wrong?"he asked"no its fine i was just wondering is all hehe....can i kiss you again?"Kagome asked in a tiny cute voice'um..if you want to i'm not ganna stop you you can kiss me when ever you wan.."onc again interupted by getting kissed for a long time but after a while he opened his mouth to get a breath of air but her mouth opened to granting him access to explore her mout and so he took advantage and did she enjoyed him being with hand was still rubing her back but eventualy it started to move up under her shirt and thats where he stopped and pulled back" whats wrong Inuyasha? did i do something?"Kagome pleaded."no you didnt do anything i did..."Inuyasha said in disapiontment"well Inuyasha i was going to stop you if you got to far but you didnt! i enjoyed it!"Kagome pleaded once more"yes ou enjoyed it Kagome thats why i had to stop because we might have one to far! and i dont want us to do that yet!" Inuyasha almst started to cry and ran to the bathroom ashaimed of herself. he walked over to the bathroom after a little while and knocked on the answer he knocked answer still so he opened the door and saw the past out Kagome on the had worn herself out crying. Inuyasha picked her up as if she was a feather but as delicate as a rare layed her in the bed then got comfyhimslef and next morning was the same as the last only this time no one came to wake them up so they just slept in until around was when Inuyasha woke up,he changed and went downstairs to see a letter by the phone it said:**

_Inuyasha and Kags,_

_we could tell you guys were tired so we let you sleep in. dont worry about school i called you both in and just stay home and clean or somethin _

_but we still have to go to work so we will see you when we get home! love you guys!_

_love you,_

_Matt, and Charlie_

**ofcourse.... they leave them home alone...... all day... then he heard a noise so he put the note down and headed upstairs to check on Kagome. when he looked in the room he saw Kagome lookein at her neck in the mirror. "ShyAne wats the matter?" he asked worried" uh..... uh.... i.. i have a hicky!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha look confused but relieved "huh? oh.... um.. ya about that... sorry.. "Inuyasha said kind of embaressed. "you did this? while i was asleep?" Kagome seemed suprised "ya...sorry i couldnt help myself...thats why i wanted to stop before. i was afraid we would do something you werent ready for or would regret..sorry"Inuyasha said still blushing along with Kagome. He walked over to her and looked at her in an apolagetic expression. " oh Inuyasha is okay haha..i just cant believe YOU did this hehe"she said as she turned away from the mirror to face him. She grabbed his waist and pulled hm to her in a big bear hug,he hugged her back ofcourse."Inuyasha...." Kagome started"hm?" he answered"do you realy love me?"she asked"ofcourse i do Kags, i love you more than anything in the universe"he replied to her sincerely but.. it seemed as if he was hiding something behind his beautiful chocolatey eyes"well i was...it just.....it seems like your hiding something from me.... are you?"she asked trying to look him in the eyes"Kagome.....there are....hm...how do i say this...um...i'm not like normal humans....i... oh forget it!"he finaly got fed up and just walked over to the bed and sat down laying his head in his hands"oh Inuyasha! you know you can tell me anything! just tell me,so...you arent like normal humans as in...?"she asked going over to him and moving his around her so she could sit on his lap. She put her hand on his face and he looked up at her a tear coming down his face felt realy hot...did he have a fever??!!"J..Inuyasha...why are you so hot? do you have a fever?"Kagome started to get frantec"no shy, i told you i'm not like other humans.....um....i'm...a werewolf.."he said looking Kagome straight on the eye"wait...wait....so you mean your whole family are decendents from wolves?"Kagome didnt seem afraid, Inuyasha looked at her questionalby"ya...arent you afraid of me now?or even the tiniest scared?"he questioned her"no...Inuyasha i love you and nothing can change that haha now your like my own puppy hehe"Kagome giggled he looked at her she kissed his forhead"so why are you so hot?"she asked and he answered"well when you are werewolf i guess you need to provide enough heat to keep yourself warm all the time..to tell you the truth i dont realy know haha!"he laughed with his beautiful deep voice she just couldnt help touched his face lightly,and moved in closer to his face. They kissed but it was soon interupted by the growling of Inuyasha stomach. The both laughed and Kagome pulled Inuyasha downstairs to cook lunch. They were having so much fun just trying to cook. Kaitliy knew that she could be happy with Inuyasha, she wanted to spend a long happy life with him.... she hoped he felt the same way about her. when they were done eating- and after their miny food fight- they cleaned up their messes and went to the living room to watch some TV. They turned it on and noticed it was on the news...two dead bodies found by the forest. Kagome started to shiver, she was getting cold" Inuyasha.... I'm cold" she looked up at him and scooted closer. "okay haha hold on" he said. He pulled off his shirt and pulled her over to him. " there..are you starting to get warm now?" Inuyasha asked." haha...mmm....ya...thank you" she said coudling up to him. They rapped their arms around each other hugging. They wanted to do so much more than that but they tried to restrain themselves." Inuyasha..... I want us to be so much more than just friends you have no idea!" Kagome said looking him in the eyes" Kagome...I want it just as much as you but you know we can't do much right now!" Inuyasha remined her looking her in the eyes back and just as hard. " Inuyasha.....I love you....I want to be with you FOREVER!" she said tears coming to her eyes. " oh Kags....I wish for the same thing but I don't want to make you be in so much pain... like the time...I made you leave.." then Inuyasha started to cry as well-in the manly way with no noise- Kagome started to get closer to his face then paused. They looked at each other.... faces leveled now. They kissed. They kissed so pationatly that they got lost in their own world, they didn't even hear Matt and Charlie pull up into the drive way. By the time they realized it... it was to late they came in right as they were pulling apart. " uh oh...." both of the teenagers said at the same time. " well well....what do we have here?" Matt asked. " Well ...um.. dad.... we are sorta going out now...hehe?" Kagome said to her dad akwardly " Well ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" He prettyy much yelled. The two teens looked at each other confused " so you mean you wanted us to go out?" they asked at the same time. The two single parents just looked at the teenagers and smiled " well duh! haha but hey we gatta leave town for a little while so we trust you to be at school and you know whats wrong and whats right so...goodnight and we are leaing in the morning" Matt anounced while charlie made the teenagers go to Kagomes room. When they got in the room they looked at each other and laughed.**


	2. ch2 and old friend or a new love?

**Midnight Token. Ch. 2 Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked with eachother to the motercycle-Inuyasha brought it after the first week they started going to school- " So Inuyasha what are we going to do today after school? I mean since Matt and Charlie are still gone hehe" Kagome asked Inuyasha and he

replied" Well honestly........ its a secret hehe" Inuyasha was hiding something from Kagome other than the fact that he was a werewolf and

she didn't care he thought he could tell Kagome anything! But this was a secret she would learn AFTER school... " Well Kagome..... today IS the

1st month we have been dating...... and thats the only clue I'm giving you! hehe" Inuyasha stated. Kagome started to get realy confused.

"Okay Inuyasha heehee you are realy sneeky sometimes though..... it gets me confused heehee" She said. He laughed. As they got on the bike and he started it Kagome tightened her grip around his waist. He smiled her favorite goofy smile as he sped to the school hoping they wouldnt be late. Kagome was screamin at first because she wasnt used to the high speed they were going but after a while she calmed down and begn to enjoy herself. But to soon the fun and excitement was over, they were at the school. Well as Inuyasha normaly does, after every class he would walk Kagome to her next class whether they had it together or not. They had almost every class together and they both enjoyed it because atleast they got to see eachother.

Classes were over as the day had gone by extreamly slow for the both of them as they were both excited for what Inuyasha's suprise was. " Okay Inuyasha time for you to show me my suprise! heehee oh! and don't forget this month IS Febuary." Kagome stated Inuyasha blushed wondering what was going through her head. " Well I we are almost there so hold on!" they started speeding and they both enjoyed it as they reached the city.

Inuyasha found it amusing on how much she would get scared when a semi passed them on the highway she would squeeze him.... and he liked it.

It was passed 9 pm when they got a parking spot. _Dammit! why'd I have to where heels today? of all days?_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha piggy-backed her to the place he was hiding from her. When they got infront of the overly larged building Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon. She looked at the building and saw the flyer that had Miyavi's picture on it saying "_Miyavi playing tonight" _and she finaly underatood. Inuyasha was taking her to go see her favorite Japenese band! " OHMYGOD! INUYASHA THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kagome screamed as she was totaly freaking out, jumping up and down. She looked over at him and said thank you one last time and she gave him a light kiss on the lips bfore he could say anything. " Well then I guess I shouldn't tell you that we get to meet the band huh? oops!" Inuyasha said blushing. /kagome just looked at him and stared. She hugged him and gave him another kiss "thank you so much!" she wispered to him and they walked inside the builing. After 20 minutes of trying to get by security they finaly got backstage and met the whole band but Miyavi because he was running late. When he got done with wardrobe he ran to meet Kagome. He had seen her once before at a concert in Tokyo and wanted to talk to her but he had to leave early but this time, he wasn't going to lose her! When he got inside the meeting lounge he saw every beautiful detail of her. Her mid back long black hair, her great figure, and her eyes had the same spark and determination as when he first saw them, they were chocolaty brown orbs with blue liquid running through them like fire. Miyavi was frozen for a minute and then he looked around the rest of the room and saw Inuyasha standing extra close to her. He looked at Inuyasha with a weird face for a little bit then walke over to Kagome " Hellow, I am Miyavi. I blieve we have....seen each other before have we not?" Miyavi asked and Kagome replied" he....wow....um.. I'm Kagome and I have been to one of your concerts before..." Kagome blushed as Miyavi grabbed her hand and brought it up to hid lips, he kissed it. " It is a..pleasure to finaly meet you miss Kagome" Miyave said hesintly as he was blushing to. Inuyasha was getting verry angry with Miyavi. Inuyasha cleared is throte verry loudly and rude to get the two out of space. " oh..um....who might this be Kagome?" Miyavi asked. " oh..this...is...my old friend Inuyasha" Kagome said feeling kind of bad for one, because she was lying about Inuyasha right infront of his face and two, because she was lying to miyavi who had been her crush since she had moved to Tokyo(after she thought Inuyasha was going to die and brefore oklahoma). Inuyasha started to get mad..... verry mad. Miyavi and KAgome were bonding verry fast, and Miyavi was liking..no LOVING Kagome more and more. " Kagome.....ever since that first time I saw you at the concert in Tokyo, that concert was my favorite because I could always look at you and hear your voice even over mine! I have not loved anyone before I have likd a girl but never loved...and Kagome...I think I love you..." Miyavi told Kagome looking her in the face the whole time. They were both blushing and Inuyasha was so mad that he stormed out of the building not even thinking._ Thats MY Kagome touching,kissing her hand like that humph...I've known her longer.....I've LOVED her longer....._Inuyasha was outside cooling down he could hear the bands start. They were starting with another one of Kagome's favorite bands...Forever the Sickest Kids....huh they werent to bad.

Kagome was behind the side stage curtain so she could see Miyavi perfectly and he could see her....now he was about to sing her favorite song...Jibun Kakumei.." This song i would like to dedicate to all my biggest fans!!" He yelled out into the microphone. KAgome blushed because she knew he was making it out to her... He started to sing and Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to his beautiful Japenese voice sing. When the last song was over he thanked everyone and announced the next band that was coming out and jogged off stage to Kagome. When he reached her he hugged her. " Miyavi! what are you doing?" she asked suprised. He answered simply looking t her running his cold hand through her hair" I told you Kagome I love you, you are MINE now" when Inuyasha over heard that he blew up he went on a total rampage! He went into the meeting longe and waited impaitiently. When the two got in the meeting room Kagome had tears running down her face, and when Inuyasha saw them he shot staright up and grabbed Miyavi at the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the closest wall shouting " WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY YOU BASTERD?" Miyavi just looked straight at Inuyasha with a cold face and replied with a cold hard voice" I didn't do anything but tell her how I felt about her and gave her a touching hug.....". Oh shit....now he's done it...Inuyasha was so mad now that he released one hand from Miyavi's shirt and pulled it back into a fist and punched the wall barely missing Miyavi's face"......" He let go of Miyavi as Kagome was screaming at him to stop and he just walked outside to his motercycle and drove off. Kagome was just sitting there crying as Miyavi started to move over towards her to help her up " I'm so sorry that you had to see me look like that my love. Are you hurt?" Miyavi asked with a velvity smooth voice that was sweet and calming. " Yes I'm fine...*hick* but I made Inuyasha so mad! how am I ganna get home? I live over 30 miles away!" Kagome started crying even harder but on Miyavi's shoulder..He was thinking. " why don't you come with us? We are ganna be staying here for a while anyway at a hotel...it is friday so you could have a few days to recope.....?" Miyavi asked in a sweet voice. She looked up at him and he put his cool hand on her face as another tear fell it went onto his hand. " My lovely please don't cry...." He said softly as he leaned to her cheek and kissed a tear off. " come on lets get you cleaned up" He offered her and when they both stood up Kagome realize how much taller and manly Miyavi was compared to Inuyasha. He took her to the wardrobe room and picked out some things that looked like would fit her and after she changed he wiped off her smeared eyeligner. When they got done they walked out of the building Kagome still in shock and holding Miyavi's hand. They walked to a near by resturaunt "What would you like my love?" Miyavi asked Kagome and she just stared out the window. Miyavi squeezed her hand to get her attention and it worked. " My love is everything allright?" he asked with care and looking into her eyes that were a darker brown than uusual and the had purple liquid in the this time. " Yes love, I am fine" she answered in a drained tone looking back into is beautiful blue eyes with green liquid orbs. Miyavi smiled at and she smiled back. She would have to get over Inuyasha, he never did this type of stuff for her, he only drove her to school and drove her back and then this..maybe he was working his way up... NO! She had to get over him!

After they ate Miyavi walked her to the hotel the were staying at but before they were even two blocks away from the resturaunt Kagome's feet started to hurt again and so miyavi picked her up bridal style and carried her a ways and found a carrage ride. Miyavi paid the driver and told him where to go and they were both blushing the whole time. Kagome scooted closer to him because she was getting cold and plus she wanted to be next to him, she loved him just as much as he loved her. When they got to the hotel before Miyavi opened the door he turned to Kagome he said " um... just a warning there might be a _few..._ clothes on the floor and..um... there's only one bed....so.." he was cut off by Kagome putting a finger on his lips. He blushed. " Don't worry about it... as long as you don't do anything....." She smiled at him and opened the door. A _few_ clothes? Ya right! It looked like he dumped his closet out on the floor and scattered his clothes around! Kagome started laughing. Miyavi started blushing even more.." Um....ya...huh..... sorry I tried to warn you about the clothes but...." he stated hesintly Kagome turned around to look at him after walking into the living room. She smiled as he walked into the living room after shuting and locking the door. He walked up to her and bent down to give he a kiss but he stopped mid tracks seeing the worry in her face and pecked her cheek. " The shower is this way" he said leading the way trough the bedroom. He showed her how to work it and gave her a towel and gave her a big white t-shirt and some gray sweats then he walked out to let her shower. When she was done she chaned into the clothes that he gave her to wear that were overly to big, when she put the shirt on it went almost to her knees! But the sweats wouldn't even stayon so she gave up on then and just walked out of the bathroom. When Miyavi was done The power went put with a spark of lightning and it scared Kagome that she jumped and slipped but Miyavi caught her in no time he was so fast. He set her down on the bed he was hovering over her and they just stared at one another.

**okay guys! i'm sorry it is taking so long to write each chapter . its hard to because my parents hate me bein on the laptop! but please review and comment and everything else!!!! help with some ideas for the next chapter please? oh and by the way Miyavi is a real person! He is a japenese singer!!!!!!! but anyways i will try my hardest to get the next chaoter done asap!!. hope you liked it!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Inuyasha left behind?

Midnight Token Chapter 3. Inuyasha is he left behind?

Kagome just stared into Miyavi's eyes and he stared back into hers. He leaned in closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He got up and walked over to the futon he layed out for himself. Kagome just stared at him " Mi-Mi-....Miyavi...?" Kagome asked hesintly as she waited for a reply._ Is he already asleep? hhmm..._ Kagome thought for a second. She grabbed a pillow and walked to wear he was sleeping, got under the covers and grabbed at his waist couddling up to him for warmth. Miyavi jumped for two reasons one was because Kagome was so cold and two....he thought Kagome woulnt have done something like that..and the thought that he liked made him blush. " Kagome love.....what are you dong?" Miyavi asked with suprise in his voice. " Well I don't want you to get cold.... and I'm kinda scared....." Kagome said blushing and he replied" there's nothing to be afraid of love... come I will stay in the bed until you go to sleep okay? good." He said and answered as she shook her head. They got up and walked to the bedroom side by side. Kagome got on the bed first and after she got comfy he climbed in and under the covers and also got comfy. Before they new it they were both asleep and still holding each other. Kagome woke up in the middle of the night scared out of her mind because she had a dream that Inuyasha was going to try and commit suicide. She screamed and was crying, it woke up Miyavi instantly and he started to hold her in his lap letting her cry on his bare shoulder. " hush, love... its going to okay.....sshhhh....it's okay love your here safe with me..... he wont do anything to hurt you I promise.." He kept saying over and over again until she calmed down. They looked at eachother and Miyavi smiled at her. she sniffled and smiled back " Sorry I always do this..... it's just very hard for me right now.." she hesitated but looked up and pecked his lips. He just stayed where he was and let her do what _SHE_ wanted not what he wanted her. But she didnt pull back, she wanted him to kiss her back, and he could see it in her eyes so he kissed bck with a little more force than she gave him. " mm" she moaned and he realized he was doing more than he should so he stopped and pulled back " I dont want you doing anything you will regret later on love" he stated trying to catch his breath which they had both lost " but..... I do want to do this my love! I want to forget about that stupid INUYASHA!!" she nearly screamed and he kissed her to help her calm down. He pulled back and started singing softly to help lull her to sleep " hush love hush, I wont let a thing hurt you. Hush love hush you know I love you, you are my one true love forever and eternity, I wont let a thing hurt you" then after he got done singing a song that came out of his head he used momijji's song but editted it for Kagome " who's in the forest stroling the birds and the bee's sing kaggy, the frogs in the pond are calling to say hellow. The tree's loose their leaves together who needs the sun when I've got you. who in the forest stroling the birds and the bee's sng kaggy." and she was fast sleep once again but this time Miyavi stayed up all night.

It was morning and Kagome woke up to no one. Just herself and her thoughts, or so she thought. out of nowhere Miyavi popped up and said " MORNING LOVE!" and then he kissed her pushing her back down on the bed as she embraced herself on him before they got anywhere near where they wanted to go the doorbell rang and woke them from their trance. they paused and looked at eachother with red faces " I'll get it love*smiles that lovely smile* I'll be back in a flash. And he was gone to the door. _Damn...... he is fast....good thing that door bell rang or else I probly would have ended up losing my v-card by the end of the day!**(( __**for those who dont know a v-card pretty much mean your virgenity(sp?) heehee yeahhhh...okey back to the story ;D))****_ Miyavi was indeed extreemly fast because she was still in mid thought when he was back with breakfast "YEEP!" Kagome screamed as in a flash she was in his arms and the food on the table. " heehee sorry love did I scare you?" he asked extreemly considerate. And she just stared with shock and a tint of horror in eyes. Miyavi's smile faded away" do I realy scare you that bad?......I'm sorry" he said as he slowely got up and and tried to leave but he heard something. He heard something like, like someone trying to apologize but the words not coming out quite right. " I......I-I-I-I-I-I...........sowry" Kagome tried her hardest to say it correct but she was still in a bit of a shock. Miyavi looked back at her. She has her arms streched out for him. _she...she wants me....._ he thought happily as he raced to her arms for comfort " I'm sorry Kagome..... it's just to easy for me to lose controle when I'm with you..... ut something...something inside me says that I _**NEED**_ you but for some reason I keep thinking it's YOU who needs me...." Miyavi started crying as he was being held in her arms.

_**flash back of Miyavi's life at home.**_

"BAM!......." the little child stared in horror as he hid under the bed and say is mom hit the floor

" YOUR JUST A DIRTY WHORE!!!! I KNOW THAT CHILD ISN'T MINE!!!!! YOU DESERVE TO BE HIT AND TREATED THE WAY I TREAT YOU! NOW WHERE'S THAT DAMNED CHILD?" the man screamed as he grabbed the mother by the hair dragging her through the house. But she did not scream in pain.

_as long as this monster doent find you, you will be free. I'm glad you arent his child but i was pregnant with you when I met this HORRIBLe monster. please forgive me...my little Myu-chan I love you._

the boy stared wide eyed as he saw his own mother get beat to death. When night came and the man took the little boys mother to his room to have his buissness the little boy ran out of the house. Tears running down his beautiful face his eyes turning all different colors because of confusion, horror, excitement, anger, and any other emotion that would match this. When he finally decided to stop he stared up at the sky.." WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO NOW? HOW AM I TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU AMA-CHAN!!**(( **ama-chan means mom**))** HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME......all alo..."he didnt dare finish what he was going to scream. He walked to the park where there was a pond that he usually sat by to calm down. But when he reached his usual spot he saw a little girl, she was probly a year or two younger han himself. He walked over to her about to yell at her to move outa his spot, but when he got close to her he noticed that she had been crying too. " uhum" he tried to make his voice sound manly " what are doing out here so late? arent your PARENTS looking for you?" he said coldly and she turned her head towards him " you dont know me so why are you talking to me?" she said just a crewely and when he saw her eyes they were blue with a golden purple fire in it. Anger, and fear, and sadness. " I'm sorry... your right I dont know you but what ARE you doing out so late?" he asked this time with more care and concern. " my mommy and daddy are gone fore the year on vacation i was coming home from achol and my babysitter was dead in my backyard......so I left crying and when I tried to call mommy and daddy......they answered and started yelling at me saying why did you kill namba-san?.... but they didnt know I had cram school so it couldn't have been me!" she said crying again. The boy stared at the girl in disbelief, but after a little bit of her calming down he sat down next to her. He scooted so close to her that their shoulders we pushing up against each other. " I beleive you. I'm sure your parents will to when they come back" he said looking at her smiling. She started to smile back but couldn't hold baclk she grabbed him hugging him tightly crying on his shoulders " thank you!!!! you...hick.. are the first person who beleived me and said so many nice things to me!" she was hugging him just like ama-chan used to he thought. He hugged her back and pulled her into his lap. " what...is your name little-sister?" he asked calmly and sweetly pulling her hair off of wet face. " hick....Ka.....Kagome...... what is yours?" she said kindly looking up at him with now blue with green flamed eyes. Happiness, sadness, confusion. " my name......is Miyavi, but sometimes people call me Myu-chan" he said kinly kissing her forhead still holding her in his arms. As she calmed down she looked up at him. _her eyes!....they are golden! does that mean.....she loves me?_ she reached her hand up and stroked his face, and she gently kissed his quivering lips. After she pulled back the both of them opened their eyes. Miyavi just stared at her with love, confusion, and rage in his purple eyes with black flames. " whats wrog? did I do something wrong?" she asked worried. " no! you did absolutely nothing wrong!.....will you...be by my side?" he said nearly crying. Kagome looked at him with happiness, love, and confusion in her eyes " yes....yes..." she said hugging him so close, but it wasnt close enough for him he wanted to hold her closer. " YOU BRAT!!! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" that voice... it was _that_ man..the one who beat his mother! " RUN KAGOME!!!! COMEON COMEON!!!" Miyavi screamed getting Kagome to her and running " who is that?" she asked " its my evil step father! he beats my mother and tried to beat me but mother always stops him! she finally got him distracted enough and drunk enough to let me run! now hurry up please! I dont want to lose another loved one!" he screamed tears coming down his face oncemore. He saw the evil man swing a metal bat at Kagome and he pushed out of the way. BAM! It hit Miyavi's arm. It should have broken it...shouldnt it? But there wasnt anything wrong with it. Kagome was screaming and Miyavi went black. when Miyavi resurfaced that man was dead, Kagome passed out. He picked her up and took her to a place where run aways go. They both stayed for a wekk but Kagome never awoke. So he left, thinking it would be the best for her especially since he didnt even know what he was. So he went to tokyo and started singing on the streets people started giving him pity money so he could buy his own food. eventualy when he turned sixteen a talent scoutcaught him singing in the park and asked him if he wanted to become a REAL singer, and so thats how he started his singing carreer.

_**present time**_

Miyavi was asleep and Kagome was eating the breakfast he left on the table. " KAGOME!" he yelded waking himself up. She turned around sseeing him for the first time since they were little with those different colored eyes with confusion , fear, anger, and rage. She blinked and he was by her side sqeezing her making sure she wasnt a dream. " Miyavi! what are you doing?" she shreeked. " Please!!! dont be me for leaving you in that foster place!!!! I only did it because I thought you hated me after what I did back then!!!! but I know what I am now! and I know how to control it!" he was talking so fast with tears in his eyes. Kagome pushed him back some so she could look at him with her loving eyes. she sat down in his lap like they did when they first kissed. she gently carresed his face and reached up to him and kissed him gently just like when they were younger. " I love you! and I wont let anything seperate us ever again!" she told him with more care and love in her voice than he could have ever imagined. *KNOCK KNOCK!* Kagome got up and went to answer the door but before she could een get out of the room Miyavi was already at the door telling Kagome to go back to the bed. So she did. Miyavi answered the door. " Inuyasha, I dont know what you are doing here but it better be good." he said coldly. Inuyasha just stared at the ground. " I..... I wanted to say sorry to you, I was being a bad tempered jerk. Do you know where Kagome is?" he knew where Kagome was, he just wanted to see if he would tell him. " thanks for apologizing and yes I do know where Kagome is. Sh is in here packing her clothes to come with me to my next concert. Why do you ask?" Miyavi said as if he didnt already know. " could I talk to her for a minute?" Inuyasha said looking up at Miyavi. He noticed Inuyasha had been crying. " um hold on a sec I dont know if this is a good time though.." he said closing the door to get Kagome. " um...... love, I dont know if you want to or not but, Inuyasha is here ans he said he needs to talk to you." Miyavi said getting depressed. " if you dont want me to I wont my love." she said kindly hugging him. " go talk to him..... for me okey?" he pleaded. She looked at him in concern and nodded. She walked to the door and when she opened it she was attched and hugged by a huge figure. " please! please dont tell me you have fallen for THAT thing!" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome was being sqeezed so hard she couldnt breath " Inu.....Inuyasha...I cant... breath!" Kagome managed to say. He loosend his grip but didnt let go of her. he started shaking, was he crying? " Inuyasha..... I'm sorry..." Kagome managed to say before bursting into tears and falling to the floor. " KAGOME!" Miyavi was by her side instantly." YOU MUTT!!!!!! SHE IS TO FRADJULE FOR THIS EMOTIONAL STATE RIGHT NOW! I TOLD YOU THAT!!!" Miyavi practically screeched it out as he picked her up running down the hall way. By the time they were in the lobby Inuyasha was still on the third floor and the ambulance was already there. " HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Miyavi screemed out into the lobby Kagome wasnt breathing. Inuyasha stood completely still staring as he watched the ambulance go off with his mate and that thing! He started shaking.

Miyavi waited silently and still like a rock waiting for her to awakin. " nnmmm.......ugh!" Kagome groaned and in an instant he was on the bed looking or any signs of pain." are you hurting?" he hardly whispered as he could tell she had a headache from hitting the floor. " I'm fine.....keep talking to me in m ear like this...... it soothes me" she barely said through her quivering lips wishing he would kiss her. He could tell what she wanted so he kissed her gently and then started to sing very lightly in her ear a song by Mayday Parade. and one part made her laugh.." girls make boys cry lets sing lullaby's. baby this is how you get by. " and she started to love him more and more. " the band wants to come by sometime to see you hehe.. is that okey?" he asked. " if you want them too...." she whispered. And everything went fuzzy. A loud noise came and Kagome remembered bein knocked to the floor with Miyavi iver her to protect her from all the glass and everything else that was flying into the room. " Love, I'm sorry but I must do this ... please forgive me!" he said and he was gone.. but there was a faint noise pf people fighting. She opened her eyes and saw a wolf and a creature of some super naturality. Then she realized it was Inuyasha and Miyavi! " NO!!! STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome barely heard it herself but then there was a thud and everything went black. Inuyasha had hit her out of the way from trying to protect Miyavi and she slammed against the wall. " ow...." she faintly said before seeing Miyavi come to her aid after pushing the beast back out the window where he entered. " KAGOME!!!" he yelled and he grabbed her, jumped out the window, and ran so fast no one could have possibly seen even a blur! Kagome was shaking. " shit! that stupid mutt! now she will become one like him!!" Miyavi though outloud. " AAH!!!" KAgome screamed in pain. He heard her spine break and reconecct itself in diferent places. Finally he gave up and stopped in a dark ally where noone should hear or see what he was about to do. " Kagome forgive me..this is the only way... I love you and only you!" he whispered in her ear. He moved his head down her neck pressing his lips on one spot he thought would be tender enough, he licked that spot and pressed his sharp, and small fangs against her neck and started drinking. and Kagome screamed but then she jus started crying. Then stopped everything. her spine was breakin back to its normal posision. Her eyes were changing to a green with blue spikes and black flames. _" so much conflict." _he thought before coming up from his drink. _damn! that was good... I just hope she survives!_

_**two days later**_

" ugh!" Kagome said getting up. But before she even had to think about getting up she was standing. Miyavi was up right with her." goo.....goodmorning." he said hurrying his look away from her. " humph! fine then! dont act like you love me!" she sort of giggled at his reaction he looked at her with a pouting face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okey everyone!!! I'm so happy lol but then again not ??? lol please review and give me some ideas!! tell me what you think should happen with this little love triangle and how Kagome should look now that she is half wolf and half vampire!!!!!!............ i didnt just say that!!! lol**

**please review!!!!!!!!!!.**


End file.
